Feel It  A Lesson in Respect
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Castiel is out to prove that, just because Dean has had him, doesn't mean that he's like any of the countless floosies Dean's slept with. He will not be tossed aside. This is a lesson in respect that Dean will have to learn the hard way.


Feel It: A Lesson in Respect

Castiel watched as Dean said good bye to the two young women he'd had in his bed last night from the sidewalk in front of the motel door. Dean was leaning in the frame, wearing nothing but his boxers, trading sloppy kisses with one, then the other, before they had to scurry off to catch their cab, which was honking with impatience. Dean chuckled a little as the curvy young women slid into the car, blowing him kisses and calling for him to text if he was ever in town again. Dean didn't even notice Castiel waiting patiently in a few feet away from the door, and closed it swiftly, heading for the shower. Castiel watched the women leave and an unfamiliar sensation went coursing through him. His shoulders tensed and he set his jaw as his stomach churned with what could only be described as _jealousy. _Never in Castiel's life had he truly felt this emotion, and he didn't like it. Dean was stripping off his boxers and turning on the water, when Castiel materialized in a flutter of wings into the bathroom. Dean gave a startled shout and jumped backwards a little, only to be quickly grabbed by the angel and slammed mercilessly into the bathroom wall.

"Jesus, Cas! What the hell man!" he protested, his words dying in his throat when he saw the near murderous look in Castiel's eyes. Castiel shook his head.

"Shut up, Dean." He snapped, the words sounding strange in his tone, and feeling stranger still on his tongue. However, they worked just fine. Dean's mouth shut quite quickly. Castiel was gripping Dean's wrists, pinning them hard against the drywall, his fingertips feeling like ice against Dean's skin. Dean groaned in discomfort as he felt that familiar sensation he'd felt when Castiel raised him from hell. The freezing cold that burned and marked his skin was returning to do it once again.

"I see just how seriously you took my confessions, Dean Winchester, and how easily you have thrown aside everything I have told you and done for you… I am not like the countless amounts of women you have been with Dean… I am not _disposable…_" Castiel hissed. Dean swallowed uneasily, opening his mouth to defend himself but, before he could say a word, Castiel derailed him once more; "I said. _Shut. Up. Dean._"

Dean tensed and took a shaky breath, the bathroom fogging up with the steam from his shower.

"My patience, Dean, is not unlimited… I have been very generous thus far, I have done everything for you, yet you seem blinded… There is more to my actions, there's a bigger picture here… I rebelled for I gave everything for you, and I gave you every part of me… You should show me some respect. You may have taken my earthly virginity, but I can take _all that is left of your innocence… _I can have you anytime and anywhere I should see fit…"

Dean swallowed uneasily, and in another flutter and the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. Dean pulled his wrists up so he could examine them, shuddering when he saw fresh marks on his skin. The curling burn marks of Castiel's fingers and palm looked almost like shackles of ownership. He looked at what was left of his reflection in the fogged mirror and wondered just what Castiel was going to do next, and what he meant…

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Only four days later, Castiel was going to show Dean just what he meant.

After a long hunt, it was time for celebrating. Sam and Dean were relaxing with a couple of beers at a bar in town, Dean of course, had put the incident with Castiel to the back of his mind for the time being, but his wrists still itched and burned with their new wounds. He was doing great, made his way over to a lonely looking girl at the bar, and within minutes had convinced her that he could solve all her heart ache from her recent break up with his masculine features and sexual abilities. Sam watched him leave shaking his head a little as he saw that Dean had a girl on his arm. He was startled when he felt an arm snake around his shoulder. He glanced over to see Gabriel had materialized into the booth beside him.

"He's in for it tonight…" Gabriel said with a wicked smirk. Sam raised a brow, sensing that Gabriel knew something he did not, which wouldn't surprise him.

"How so…?" Sam inquired, smiling a little as Gabriel's free hand stealthily (blatantly) moved up his thigh. Gabriel grinned, giving Sam's thigh a squeeze.

"Cas has just been waiting for Dean to get cocky enough to pick up a girl… He's been brooding and planning and I tell ya, as long as I've known the guy, I've never seen him handle a new emotion as poorly as he's handling jealousy. So I reiterate, Dean is _really _in for it tonight. Just you wait, he'll be shaking for days after Castiel's done with him." Gabriel explained, taking Sam's beer from him and taking a sip, before setting the bottle down on the table.

"What's he gonna do? He's not gonna hurt him is he…?" Sam asked. Gabriel scooted away from Sam, withdrawing his hands.

"Let me ask you something Sam… Does _that _hurt…?" Gabriel countered, grabbing the beer bottle once more, gently moving his fingers up and down it in a stroking motion. Sam gasped, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan as he felt a warm sensation travel up and down his shaft a few times; in the same rhythm Gabriel was moving his hand over the sweating bottle. Sam's cheeks flushed pink, and he grit his teeth.

"Stop… Stop, stop, stop!" Sam hissed, sighing in relief as Gabriel's hand ceased it's movements, and the sensation disappeared, leaving his cock throbbing and aching with need. Gabriel's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Imagine that times maybe, a thousand, and _that _is what Castiel is going to do to your big bro, Sam." He said with a wink. Sam threw down money for their drinks and grabbed Gabriel by his wrist.

"Let's go. Your place. Now." Sam ordered. Gabriel chuckled.

"So pushy… I like this side of you Sam…"

And then in a flutter of wings, the two were gone from the bar.

Dean in the mean time had made it back to their motel with his lady of the evening, and just as he was jimmying the key into the lock, he was struck with this sudden sensation, the feel of hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck, the rough caress of stubble against the nape, followed by a hard bite. He turned around quickly, his cheeks tinged red as he saw that it was only the woman from the bar there, staring at him, baffled by the look on his face… And still he felt it. Hot and warm, a familiar tongue on his skin. He felt his pants tightening a little, and furrowed his brows.

"Cas…?" he inquired, his voice cracking a little. The woman stared at him, growing a little uncomfortable as she saw the front of Dean's shirt rising as if being dragged up by a hand. She swallowed uneasily.

"How are you doing that…?" she whispered, taking a step back.

Dean only groaned as he felt rough fingers pinching at his nipple. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it all away, and when he opened them; the woman was running away from him as quickly as her heels would take her. He panted a little as his shirt dropped. He turned around, fumbling with his door, getting inside as quickly as he could. It wasn't even moments after he got through the door that he felt a rough shove, and he fell to the ground. Dean coughed uncomfortably as this invisible force seemed to cover his body. He groaned, feeling that mouth again. It was against the back of his neck, sucking and leaving behind another mark on Dean's body. Dean shivered with pleasure, struggling to get up, only to feel the weight of another body pressing down against him. Like warm and rough hands, this presence began to tug at Dean's clothes, fighting to get them off his body. Dean grunted as he was flipped mercilessly onto his back, and watched his belt come unbuckled and fling out of his belt loops, across the room with a clack as it hit the wall. He gasped a little as his shirt was again pushed up. A tingling heat spreading across his skin as he got the wet sensation of a tongue across his belly. He gave a feeble groan, struggling to get away from this sensation, only to have his hips pinned to the floor by a strong force. Suddenly his body was alight with pleasure. It felt as if six mouths had descended onto his body all at once, his clothes being ripped and tossed aside, leaving him naked and exposed on the floor. He moaned as his neck was covered in bites, and slick caresses, his nipples each being attentively pleasured and around his cock, was suddenly a slick, hot, and yet weightless suction. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Every hot spot on his body was lit up, and he was keening with lust. He clawed at the carpet, squirming against this pleasure.

Everything about this was both terrifying and exquisite. He gasped and groaned, struggling to get away from the exposure, to cover himself and escape the sensations. He couldn't take it, it was all too much. He was being touched and violated by an invisible forced, and _loving _every second of it. It felt taboo, and he somehow, just knew that this was in fact, Castiel's doing. It seemed so wrong, for the angel to be using his mojo like this, to force Dean down and pleasure every sensitive inch of his body at once. Dean gave a sharp cry as he felt an orgasm shake from his body and into the air as if there was not a mouth around him, though he could still feel it, sucking and licking almost greedily. Dean panted and finally, with a weak voice, begged Castiel.

"No more… Oh fuck it's… it's too much…" he whimpered, his hips jerking up towards the pleasure. His cock wilted, his body was sweating, and he was spent, but there was no sign that it was near over. Dean whimpered and struggled to get away from the pleasure. All at once, he found himself suddenly, flipped onto his stomach, then yanked up onto his hands and knees. Dean gasped and groaned, the feel of nails raking down his sides drawing little raw lines of bruised and slightly bloody flesh in their wake. He felt feathers against his skin, and tentacle-like tingling warmth wrapping around his limbs, holding him in place. Dean grunted as he shook his head.

"Oh fuck… don't listen to me… Don't stop…" Dean groaned as his whole body was consumed by the presence surrounding him. He growled as suddenly he felt his hair being yanked, his head jerking upward with it. There was the feel of that warm wet mouth around his overly sensitive member once more, and as he gasped, he was greeted with the feeling of a hard, hot, and heavy weight invading his mouth. He gagged around the invisible presence, not given much notice before he felt that hot and heavy presence begin to move, thrusting roughly in and out of his mouth. The mouth-like sensation around his own cock never once letting up. Dean groaned, and pulled to get away from the thrusting, but the feel of fingers tightly gripping his short hair prevented his escape. He gave a sharp cry as the harsh feel of blunt nails digging into his hips was the only warning he got of his body being invaded. He shuddered, the warm tendrils around him were the only thing holding him up now as he went limp. He could feel something entering him. He could feel that tense, burning stretch of penetration, but there was no friction with it. It felt better than anything Dean could have dreamed up in his head. No rough friction, no sticky lubricant, just pure and warm tingling inside him. He tried to keep breathing through his nose as the thrusting into his mouth grew faster, almost inhumanely fast, and then, the other entrant into his body began to thrust at an equally fast pace, each strike seeming to shoot through every nerve in Dean's body. Tongues, teeth, hands, lips, everything, it was everywhere at once, overwhelming Dean and claiming him. Bites marked his skin everywhere they went, and the thrusts that nudged his prostate sent fireworks behind his eyes.

It wasn't long before he felt his member hardening again, and almost as soon as it had grown hard, he was shooting again, so quick his head was spinning with dizziness. He gasped for air, the presence in his mouth leaving him, his own saliva dripping down his lips and chin from the nearly brutal fellatio. Slowly the mouth-like presence around his cock slid away, as did all the extra mouths and hands, along with everything else, leaving just the feel of something deep inside him, the thrusting slowing, then, stopping, It drew away and Dean collapsed in a heap on the floor, every inch of his body was over-stimulated. He felt used, and couldn't muster the strength to stand. His vision blurred, and then, his eyes slipped shut. He had no choice but to let his body fall unconscious.

When he woke it was nearly four in the morning. His legs were like jello beneath him, but he managed to stand up, and stumble into the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror, blushing as he saw every hickey left behind, from his neck, down his body, on his chest and stomach, his thighs, even one on his ass. He shook his head and reached out to start up the shower, needing to scrub the dirty feeling off his skin. He tensed as he heard the flutter of wings and turned around to see Castiel standing there, his piercing blue eyes moving over Dean's form with a light behind them that could only be described as satisfaction. Dean swallowed uneasily and flinched as Castiel reached out toward him, but Castiel's touch was gentle, a simple caress to the cheek.

"Do you understand now, Dean, that you are mine… I have given all for you… So you will give all of yourself to me…" Castiel said darkly, watching Dean's tongue as it slipped out to wet his chapped lips.

"Cas… As long as you promise we can do that again… I'll be yours for all eternity…" Dean said huskily, watching as Castiel stripped off his coat, then suit jacket, preparing to join Dean in the shower.

"You say that like you have a choice…" Castiel countered, watching the slight hint of fear that flashed in Dean's green eyes. "I'll say it again, Dean, you're mine… And only mine… _Whether you like it or not_…"

Dean laughed a little, watching as Castiel stepped out of the last of his clothes.

"I guess it's a good thing I like it then…" he commented.

"Get in the shower Dean." Castiel replied firmly. Dean didn't argue, and slipped under the hot spray, meeting the angel's lips in a kiss when he joined him. It was slow and sensual perfection. If this is what being owned by an angel felt like, Dean was ready to sign himself away in a heartbeat…

The End

**[SHAMELESS SELF PRMOTION: Like my work? Follow me on Tumblr for your chance to recieve a one-shot/drabble from me, and to see fics that won't be posted anywhere else. theskyeskye [dot] tumblr [dot] com.]**


End file.
